The present invention relates to an automatic rebound device for a pinball game and, more specifically, to an improved cap for such a device. Such automatic rebound devices typically have a pedestal portion which extends above the playfield board and forms a socket for an electric lamp bulb which is lit when the device is struck by a rolling pinball. A cap mounted on the pedestal portion conceals the lamp bulb and provides a decorative top for the device. The cap is typically formed of a translucent plastic through which the light from the electric lamp can be seen.
The caps in prior art devices are typically fastened to the pedestal portion by screws extending downwardly through the top of the cap. These screws detract from the appearance of the device and, furthermore, complicate the assembly and disassembly of the cap. Thus, in order to change the lamp bulb, for example, the cap must be removed by the use of a screwdriver and the removal of two or more screws.
Additionally, the caps of prior art devices have fit closely against the pedestal portion and the lamp bulb therein and have provided insufficient space beneath the cap for dissipating the heat of the lamp, resulting in overheating of the assembly and possible scorching of plastic parts.